Seven Nights at Jeff's - Capítulo 2: Noite 2
'Noite 2 'é o segundo capítulo de Seven Nights at Jeff's. Noite 2 Ok, se você está ouvindo isso quer dizer que você sobreviveu à primeira noite. É, não foi uma tarefa tão difícil, mas agora presumo que tudo vai se complicar. Hal checa as câmera do palco, onde estão Swentye, Jeff Roafoxy e Puppilet. Bem, vi uma coisa tão incomum quanto os toys. Sabe, aconteceu de eu ter visto no monitor Swentye e Jeff Roafoxy em cores mais escuras. Estavam em posição de cadáver. Eu pensei que estava louco. Porém, quando fui noutra câmera e voltei novamente para em que estava a versão que chamo de Shadow, eles tinham sumido. Como mágica, repentinamente. Aquilo me deu um medo. Pensar que podiam aparecer no meu escritório e me dar um jumpscare. Hal verifica os dutos de ventilação. Este volta novamente ao palco, quando Puppilet não está mais lá. Desesperado, verifica os dutos de ventilação, quando num aparece Puppilet encarando a câmera. Agora se tornará frequente os animatrônicos encararem as câmeras dos dutos de ventilação. Sabe, é muito chato isso. Mas eles gostam de te assustar fazendo aparições em outros lugares da Jeff's Roafoxy Pizza. O estranho é que eles só agem de forma estranha com os adultos, no tempo diurno eles são amigáveis com as crianças. Ninguém sabe o por quê exatamente. Bom, eu preciso ir, você precisa se virar o sozinho. E lembre-se, você é o rosto da Jeff's Roafoxy Pizza. Hal verifica as câmeras novamente. Quando ele abaixa o monitor, acende a luz da lanterna no corredor. Jayden está lá. Este desliga a lanterna e põe a máscara. Fica um tempo com ela no rosto. Logo depois, quando ele tira a máscara, verifica o corredor e as portas. Logo depois, verifica as câmeras, quando Jeff Roafoxy, Swentye e Puppilet também não estão mais lá. Agora é hora do desespero. Hal "caça" os animatrônicos por todos os lugares. A noite está quase acabando. De repente, quando o jogador abaixa o monitor, Swentye está de pé no escritório. Ele bota a máscara em milissegundos, e após algum tempo, ele desaparece. Noite 3 em breve. Night 2 (English) Ok, if you're hearing it means you survived the first night. It was not such a difficult task, but now assume that everything will be complicated. Arquivo:6586469.ogg Hal checks the camera of the stage, where are Swentye, Jeff Roafoxy and Puppilet. Well, I saw something unusual as the toys. You know, I happened to have seen in Swentye and Jeff Roafoxy monitor in darker colors. They were in body position. I thought I was crazy. But when I was in another camera and went back again to where it was the version I call the Shadow, they were gone. Like magic, suddenly. That gave me a fright. I think they could appear in my office and give me a jumpscare. Arquivo:6586497.ogg Hal checks the ventilation ducts. This back again on stage when Puppilet is no longer there. Desperate, check the ventilation ducts when a appears Puppilet facing the camera. Now become frequent the animatronic envisage the cameras of ventilation ducts. You know, this is very annoying. But they like to scare you making appearances elsewhere in Jeff's Pizza Roafoxy. The strange thing is that they only act strangely with adults, during the day time they are friendly with children. No one knows exactly why. Well, I need to go, you need to turn alone. And remember, you are the face of Jeff's Roafoxy Pizza. Arquivo:6586527.ogg Hal checks the cameras again. When he lowers the monitor, light a lantern light in the corridor. Jayden is there. This turns off the flashlight and put the mask. It is time with her in the face. Soon after, when he takes off the mask, check the hallway and doors. Soon after, checks the cameras when Jeff Roafoxy, Swentye and Puppilet are also gone. Now it's time for despair. Hal "hunting" the animatronic everywhere. The night is almost over. Suddenly, when the player lowers the monitor, Swentye is standing in the office. He puts the mask in milliseconds, and after a while, it disappears. Night 3 soon.